


Не волнуйтесь, Эамон

by Taisin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, King Alistair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: "Скандальное" окончание. Эрл Эамон узнает, что королева неверна королю, и спешит обрадовать рогатого мужа





	Не волнуйтесь, Эамон

Его Величество Алистер сильно удивил эрла Эамона. Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, оскорбиться, не поверить — как подобает королю, узнавшему что его любимая жена изменяет ему с начальником разведки — вместо этого Алистер, откинувшись на спинку кресла, смотрел на Эамона спокойно-спокойно, с холодком в глазах. И угадать его мысли Эамон не мог. Это даже немного… пугало.

— Алистер, — начал было Эамон мягко, подавшись вперед в кресле, но осекся. Взгляд короля стал неожиданно ледяным.

— И с кем же еще, эрл, — голос Его Величества был подстать взгляду, — вы поделились предположением, что мой нерожденный ребенок — вовсе не мой?

— Помилуйте, ваше величество!…

— Я подумаю, — кивнул Алистер.

Эамон опешил: кажется, это не было шуткой. Кажется, Алистер был в ярости. Как же это так?

— Вы продолжайте, эрл. Так с кем еще вы поделились вашими… наблюдениями?

— С женой, — признался Эамон. — Ни с кем более, я же не сплетник!

— Хм.

От этого «хм» у Эамона отнялись ноги. «А не пора ли падать на колени?» пронеслась мысль.

— Моя жена!…

— Ваша жена, Эамон, — оборвал его Алистер, — ненавидит Элиссу. И в ваших интересах, эрл, дать ей понять, что использование ваших предположений для мести обернется для нее очень плохо. Заигрываний с Орлеем я не потерплю, я не мой брат. Вы меня поняли, Эамон?

Эамон понял. Во-первых то, что Алистер читал переписку с Селиной и забывать о ней не собирается, во-вторых, что Алистер ненавидит Изольду, да и к нему самому похоже не питает теплых чувств — а в третьих, что восстановленная за последний год по крупицам картина отношений королевы и главы разведки — совершенно правдива. И не является для Алистера новостью.

— Моя жена — набожная женщина и не собирается никому мстить, ваше величество.

— Отлично, — кивнул Алистер. — Я рад, что вы меня поняли, Эамон.

— Ваше величество, все же…

— Создатель, — вздохнул Алистер. Знакомым жестом взъерошил волосы, и Эамон незаметно выдохнул: кажется, «ледяной король» ушел.

Эрла потряхивало.

— Мой это ребенок, мой, успокойтесь, Эамон. Зев пьет какую-то воронову дрянь, гарантированное отсутствие детей. Мы договорились.

— Д-договорились?…

— Ну да. Первый ребенок должен быть обязательно мой, потому что наследник, кровь Тейринов и прочее, а следующие — это как получится. Его, скорее всего, эта микстура, которую Винн с Авернусом намешали для повышения шансов — жуткая дрянь, я ее больше пить не собираюсь.

Эамон раскрыл рот — и не издал ни одного звука.

— Что? — Алистер широко улыбнулся, и Эамон понял, что совершенно, абсолютно незнаком с этим человеком.

— Ваше величество, — сказал он осторожно, — это невозможно. Полуэльф не может быть принцем.

— А мы никому не скажем, — Алистер улыбнулся еще шире.

Эамон сглотнул. Намек был прозрачнее некуда.

— Но будет заметно!

— Не будет, мы узнавали. Авернус… в общем, неважно что он сделал — он говорит, что их ребенок будет похож на меня во вполне достаточной степени. Не волнуйтесь, Эамон.

— Но… Что если этот эльф вас предаст?

— Чушь.

— Но он Ворон!..

— Он мне на пятилетие коронации подарил отмену контрактов на меня и Элиссу. Устроив для этого в своей родной стране гражданскую войну. Вам не дарили гражданских войн, Эамон, нет? я так и думал. Не волнуйтесь, Зев меня не предаст, скорее уж вы. Я шучу, шучу, эрл, не бледнейте так.

В улыбке Алистера, однако, веселья не было ни унции.

Эамон усилием воли растянул губы. Его Величество изволят шутить, эрл Редклифа понимает хорошие шутки.

Ха ха.

Он не собирается предавать своего короля. И никогда не собирался.

— Все будет хорошо, — усмехнулся незнакомец с лицом Алистера. — Вы только не волнуйтесь. Вам, с вашим здоровьем, это вредно.

У Эамона пересохло во рту.

— Ваше величество отпустит меня… в Редклифф? — прохрипел он. — П-поправить здоровье?

— Конечно, — поднял бровь король. — Но ненадолго, сенешаль. Вы мне нужны в столице.

Эамон перевел дух. Кажется, устранять его не собирались. Кажется.

Он встал, откланялся, и на подгибающихся ногах побрел к выходу.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ваше здоровье внезапно испортилось, — сказал ему в спину король, когда он достиг дверей. — Так что не волнуйтесь по пустякам, Эамон.

С чувством, что ему под ребро воткнули кинжал, эрл Эамон вышел из кабинета вон.

Что ж, по крайней мере — он жив.

И если подумать… да, если подумать… то ведь… все прекрасно? Сильный король на троне, умная королева, законный наследник на подходе, в кои-то веки работающая разведка…

Эрл Эамон медленно улыбнулся.

И действительно, что он беспокоится о пустяках, когда есть гораздо более важные причины для беспокойства, тот же Орлей?

А в своей личной жизни Его Величество сам разберется.

В конце концов, он уже давно вырос.


End file.
